


Checkmate

by recordmachined



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop worshipping me with your eyes, darling. You are far too sincere.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal.

The key turned and the lock clicked open; the door swung inwards to reveal a passageway that then led to a dark room. I cross the threshold, closing the door behind me. Hoping the friction would generate heat, I rub my almost frozen palms together; wearing no gloves had been a bad idea. The inside was warm as opposed to the chilled winter wind outside. The only pleasant thing about this season was the picturesque surroundings and the blanket of sparkling snow, but the bitter cold was most excruciating.

I shrug my coat off and flick the lights on. My sixth sense kicks in and the presence of another person surrounds me. I walk in further and my eyes fall on a sleek black Berretta and resting on the dressing table. 

I should’ve have known.

Within seconds, a kiss is placed on the back of my neck. It’s phantasmic how I feel the touch of lips first and then the arms that wrap around me. Nonetheless, I don’t complain. The kisses multiply and the embrace around me tightens. A familiar, intoxicating scent wafts through to me and I feel myself becoming delirious, deeply inhaling the perfume. A sigh that I was fighting back escapes my mouth and a triumphant snicker follow, skittering across my skin.

“Missed me, my love?”

The question goes without answering. Not because it was rhetorical. I never feel the need for words when I have to express myself towards him and he knew that too.

The arms loosen and spin me round and all I can see are eyes, strikingly blue. But the pupils are fast dilating and soon the blue is only a ring around the black. I may have seen his eyes umpteen times, yet, they never fail to enchant me in every way. By that I include the sudden tightening of my trousers as all the blood in my veins surges down to my groin.

An enticing smirk forms on his lips and his slender fingers ghost over my arms and latch themselves on my neck. I gulp whilst a lone digit traces my Adam’s apple and down to the buttons of my shirt. Within the blink of an eye, my shirt comes undone and I am pushed onto the bed. A hand settles on the bulging material of my trousers, fingers stroking the line of stitching. It’s a delicious torture that could go on and on. But he seems to have other plans as he stops and strips off his own clothing.

A searing heat spreads through my body as I try to control the carnal desires that are flooding inside me, threatening to overflow. My breath hitches as I regard his ivory body in all its glory. If the mere sight of his body is enough to send me into such a delirium, I can’t imagine what awaits me.

“Stop worshipping me with your eyes, darling. You are far too sincere.”

Cold hands skim over my fevered chest with the intention of pleasuring. Fingers tweak my rigid nipples at first, before a mouth replaces them and I can no longer hold back my voice.

“That’s it. Let me show you how beautiful you are.”

The lithe body straddles mine, the slight touch of our cocks eliciting the most orgasmic sounds from both of us. His eyes capture mine, holding me in the most burning gaze and just like that I’m under his control. I’m under his spell and I give myself to him. I let him have me, tease me.

I know he loves this; ridding me of all control and dominating me. 

I feel him shift lower as I close my eyes and let my fingers entwine in the raven locks, knowing what would come next. And it does as my hips involuntarily buck towards the touch. Throwing my head back, I let the feeling of a hot, sultry mouth around me fill me up.

A sudden loss of heat and rush of cold startles me and I’m pulled out my fervor. I snap my head up in confusion and start to get up.

I freeze when I feel a cold metal nudging my thigh. Not bothering to even know what it is, my eyes find his face and fuck me for I haven’t seen anything more forbidding.

“You didn’t really think this was real, did you?”

“What…what do you mean?”

“Oh you are terribly naïve, my love.”

A manic cackle tears through his throat and he holds up his hand. The silver sheen of a knife glints in the dim yellow light. The metal once again touches my thigh and this time a little too deep. A hiss escapes my lips as the knife cuts through my skin, leaving a scarlet trail behind.

“What are you doing?!”

“You think you can fool me? I know you’re not really him. You’re just another blasphemous soul from hell. It’s time I sent you back there.”

“NO! You’re mistaken! I’m the real one. You have to believe me, please.”

Frantically, I jump off the bed and try to bolt, but an agonizing blow on my arm stops me and I stumble onto the floor. Clutching my bleeding arm, I will my legs to stand and my eyes lock with his. He is standing a few feet away from me, the knife in his right hand, my blood dripping from the sharp edge. A demented sparkle manifest in his cerulean eyes. It’s ironic how in a moment like this, I find them beautiful. 

“Don’t worry, my love. I will be gentle.”

One step towards me and I back against the dressing table. I have nowhere to go. I’m trapped and now he’s going to kill me. I’m the real soul and yet, I will be the one to die. My eyelids shut and I await my fate.

But, I remember.

_Dressing table._

_Gun._

My eyes re-open in time to see him ready to throw the knife at my chest.

“Check.”

My fingers find the gun and I take my aim and…

“Mate.”

**Click.**

The bullet soars through the air and seals with his chest; his body then falls down limply. All I get is a glimpse of sheer astonishment and his face goes blank. I stand over him, a triumphant smirk on my face. This couldn’t have gone any better. Everything went according to plan. My only regret, he was a gorgeous being. I will miss him.

I gather my belongings and leave without turning back.

~

Two slender arms wrap around me and thin lips press against my own. I return the kiss with all my heart, pulling the small body flush against me. Fingers caress my cheek as my face pulls away and I’m greeted with a toothy grin.

“You did great, Dominic. I’m so proud of you, darling.”

I blush. “Thank you, Matthew.”

“That person you killed, they were a very powerful one.”

“I know. If I hadn’t guessed it wasn’t you on time, I wouldn’t be here.”

“How did you guess… that it wasn’t me?”

I chuckle, leaning closer and whisper the answer in his ear. And to my absolute surprise, Matthew blushes at my answer and smiles, claiming me in another deep kiss.

 


End file.
